


Study Time Is Healing Time

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Loving A Racer [7]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Feels, Gender Norms, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possessive Behavior, Rare Pairing, Self Confidence Issues, Some hurt/comfort, Spanish is hard as shit, Studying, jealous girls, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Twinkie really wanted to turn his D in Spanish to an C.





	Study Time Is Healing Time

* * *

Title: Study Time Is Healing Time

Alternate Title: D's Don't Get Degrees But They Do Get Dick

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Fast and Furious

Series: none

Pairings: Twinkie/Takashi, and Sean/Han

Characters: Twinkie, Takashi, Sean Boswell, Han Lue and Earl.

Summary: Twinkie really wanted to turn his D in Spanish to an A. 

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Sighing deeply, Twinkie shook off his nerves as he readjusted the steps of his backpack as he lifted his freehand to knock on the door.

Normally he wouldn’t be give it any thought coming to Han’s house especially since he usually spends all his time either here or at the garage. After Takashi lost his title of D.K. to Sean, he decided to join Han in on his business instead of continuing to deal with his uncle which meant he was spending more time at the garage and Han’s house. However it’s been over an month since he started dodging Takashi and Twinkie still didn’t know how to face his boyfriend. He couldn't really explain why he's been dodging Takashi without sounding like a child. Some of the girls in school thought to remind Twinkie that he might have Takashi now but he was just a fling and soon enough Takashi would leave him for one of his one kind. On one hand, he knew those girls were just jealous and were trying to do anything in their power to ruin his and Takashi relationship which he was letting them do. But on the other hand, Twinkie couldn't help the insecurity that was sneaking into the back of his mind telling him that Takashi was going to leave him so he decided if he couldn't get in contact with him than Takashi can't break up with him.

Shaking his head Twinkie remembered why he was here again. He was here to get a somewhat passing grade on his Spanish exam instead of his normal D and surprisingly Sean was fluent in Spanish.

Shaking off the nerves again Twinkie, reminded himself that there was an low chance of Takashi even being here to begin with. Just because he wasn’t involved in his uncle’s business anymore doesn’t mean he doesn’t still run some errands for him so he could probably be out doing just that. Twinkie took an deep breath before he knocked again smiling as he heard the familiar voice of Sean from behind the door.

“Hurry up-” Twinkie voice fell in nothing as the door began to pull open, only to have the person on the other side turned out to be Takashi. He swore that Takashi’s eyes flashed with annoyance and happiness before that natural indifferent look took over his face. "I’ve been wondering how much longer you were gonna avoid me. Go hang out with Sean, I’m holding an meeting right now." Takashi ordered as he started to turn to head back inside.

Of course Takashi would think he was there to see him, but considering what had happened, Twinkie thought it would be clear he wasn’t trying to see him at all. It took in everything in him not to snap but he was here on a mission.

A mission that did not involve Takashi.

"No-o. I’m here for Sean." Twinkie stuttered.

"Sean? Your here for Sean." Takashi’s eyebrows lifted, this time allowing his surprise to play across his face. He still didn’t move to allow Twinkie into the household. "You're here to see Han. Why are you here to see Han." Takashi demanded as he stared down his little boyfriend.

Twinkie fought the urge to run but didn’t fight the urge to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend. "I’m failing Spanish and Sean's helping me study," Twinkie replied muttered as he stepped through the door.

"Fine." Takashi spoke softly as he shut the door and turned to face him.

"Takashi I know-" Twinkie stated but his voice fell fall. Twinkie wanted to finish but Takashi had simply turned to allow Twinkie into the household before walking away and disappearing behind one of the many hallways. Twinkie sighed as he watched his boyfriend walk away.

* * *

"So he didn't say anything after that! He just let walked away from you!" Jesse hissed.

"Exactly. He just walked away. Maybe I should go talk to him." Twinkie muttered out as he kept his face pressed into the pillow.

"Hell no he needs to talk to you." Brian demanded over the speaker.

"Agree. You can't let him ignore you like that Twinkie. Even if you ignored him first. I mean normally Takashi doesn't back down from anyone but I guess it's different with you." Sean stated.

When Twinkie finally got upstairs he wasn't surprised to finding Jesse sitting on the floor beside Sean playing the game. The two blonds took one look at him and called Brian over the phone to get the eldest blond ideas on what Twinkie should do. They all were dating famous street racers so who else could help them beside themselves. 

"Do you want me to get Dom to say something to him?" Brian asked softly after a moment of silence.

"Johnny can beat him up if you want."

"No it's good. I'm gonna need to talk to him anyway. I mean, I can't let every little comment get to me beside I'm a man. Only girls get upset over something like this." Twinkie joked but his friends could see the tears bubbling up in his eyes.

"No. No. Look at Twinkie." Jesse demanded reaching out he grabbed the dark skin boy by his face forcing them to lock eyes, "You have every right to be mad. Every right to be jealous. Every right to be insecure. Everything you feel right now you have the right to feel it regardless of your gender. Fuck the idea that because your man, boy or someone who is deemed by society to be a strong and masculine figure all the time that you can't get feelings like insecurity, jealously or even just lacking some self-confidence. You are human and your allowed to be hurt even by jealous over rated bitches."

"But your not allowed to keep it inside until you bust or until you hide from your own boyfriend who loves you." Brian added.

"You got to talk to him. He can't read your mind and all your doing right now is hurting both of you." Sean finished up.

"An you will talk to him now." 

All three boys turned around slowly to find Han & Johnny Tran standing in the doorway. Both Asian male were eyeing the group with blank looks. "You will go talk to Takashi now before the next meeting. I refuse to be in the same room with his emo shit still going on." Han yawned out. His actions were lazy but his words were firm and final.

"Jesse say your goodbyes. I have another meeting to attend in twenty minutes across town." Johnny ordered his husband softly. His voice was hard but his eyes soften the words as he held his hand out to his partner. Jesse quickly muttered his goodbyes as he took Johnny hand and disappeared with his husband. 

"I got to go too Dom giving me the look to get off the phone. Bye guys. Sean keep-wait Dom-updated! Dominic Toretto do not touch me while I'm on the phone-" Sean never felt more thankful as the phone call dropped before anything else could be said over speaker to further awkward the mood. 

"Twinkie. Takashi is in the kitchen. Go." Han ordered as he sidestepped to allow the dark skin boy out the door. Sean opened his mouth but the look Han sent him made the blond quiet done but he did send Twinkie an supporting look as he stood up and exited.

* * *

"Takashi."

Takashi didn't turn around from the refrigerator as pulled out a bottle of water. 

"Can we talk?"

"You can talk to Sean." 

Twinkie deflated after the words. Takashi turned to see the way the smaller male curled into himself slightly as he clutched the bottom half of his shirt trying to find the words to say. Sighing Takashi took three strides until the space between him and Twinkie was gone. One of his hands softly lifted up his boyfriend's face, "Talk."

"We-well. I'm-ugh I was-"

Takashi sighed, "Stop. Take a breathe and try again."

Twinkie nodded as he took a deep breath, "I was insecure. Some of the girls are school they cornered me coming out of the bathroom and just said things to me. It was stupid. I should have just pushed past them. I was just being stupid."

"Look at me Twinkie." Takashi asked softly. 

Twinkie frowned as he slowly opened his eyes because he never knew that he had closed them originally. He locked eyes with his boyfriend, "It's not stupid if it made you run from me for a month. It's not stupid if it hurt your feelings in anyway. Whatever those girls said they're liars and jealous. I love you. I live for you. I will die for you. You are the only thing in this world that I value above my own life and that will never change." Takashi confessed as he gripped Twinkie's face with both hands leaning down to press their forehead together. "Do you remember what those girls look like?"

"Yes. Kind of, why? You can't hurt them D.K." Twinkie rushed out as he saw the look in Takashi’s eyes.

Takashi smirked, "I won't touched them."

"You can't someone else touch them." Twinkie argued.

"I will do what ever I want and we both know that. You are mine. I own you and someone robbed me of my time with you. They will pay regardless of gender." Takashi hissed his mouth finding it's way against the side of Twinkie's throat. Hot breath fawning out against Twinkie face as Takashi placed a harsh kiss to the neck, "I have a another meeting in ten. I want you to go back to Sean and study. I will come get you when I'm done. Do you understand me baby boy?"

"Yes-s." Twinkie whined.

Takashi smirked as he pulled Twinkie's face upwards slamming their lips together. He let the kiss drag out longer, giving hard rough nibbles to Twinkie's fat bottom lip, pushing his tongue in the awaiting mouth. The smaller of the two whimpered during and after the kiss, feeling slightly dizzy. He stood there, blinking and composing himself. "Takas-shi." Twinkie panted his lips decorated into spit, and bright red from the sudden abuse.

"Now when I get done with this meeting I'm gonna remind you what happens when you run from me."


End file.
